Finding Home
by ArticAlphaFemale
Summary: What if Chris and Sarah Larabee had a 7yr old Daughter that was taken from them before their son Adam was born. Chris could never find her but what if she found him 8yrs later when Vin brings her to Four Corner. She on the run from the very people that took her and needs help. Will Chris believe her or will he turn her away? The whole M7 will be in this story.
1. Homefront

"Dylan?! Where are you honey mommy can't see you Darling." Sarah Called from the doorway looking for her 7yr old daughter. With a hand on her swollen belly she began to search the front yard "Dylan! Girl where are you? You're starting to scare mommy." Sarah called out to her once more. Where could that little hellion have gone too? Sarah asked herself as she stopped under the big tree in front of barn.

Suddenly she heard a little voice call out to her, "mommy I'm coming down!" Sarah looked up into the tree. Sighing she shook her head. "I'm starting to regret letting Buck teach her how to climb a tree. Dylan love come down for mommy."

"I can't mommy, I stuck." Sarah started to panic when she heard that, "What do you mean you're stuck?"

"My dress is stuck mommy. I can't get it out." Dylan called down to her mother.

Sarah started to rub her belly more from being scared. Sarah turned running to the side of the house as she called for her husband, "CHRIS! BUCK! CHRIS! BUCK! GOTDAMNIT SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

Chris Larabee and his best friend Buck Wilmington both came running the corner. "SARAH?! Sarah honey what's wrong?"

"It's Dylan," she pointed to the tree, "She's stuck and can't get down."  
Chris tore past her, with his heart in his throat. Every instinct screaming for him to get to his child as fast as possible. Chris and Buck skidded to a halt under the big tree watching Dylan as she was sitting cross legged on one of the thick branches. Her little face blissful as she stared down at them, "Hi daddy, Hi uncle buck".

Sarah walked towards the men on wobbly knees and Buck put a supporting protective arm around her. It was no mystery as how she got up there. Along thick branch reaches over and goes into the top barn window and Dylan is a very agile and flexible little girl.

Chris stared up the tree, his hazel gaze glued on his daughter as he started to climb up. A scowl screwed her small features together and she scrambled to her feet, perilously close to the edge of the branch, "No Bad Daddy!" she shrieked. Chris Froze in place as he realized she wasn't stuck, she just didn't want to come down.

That little hellion is absolutely fearless! Chris thought to himself.

"Chris," Sarah whispered, her voice choked. Chris was Shaking as he watched Dylan stomp her little foot and pointed a dimpled finger at him, "DOWN Daddy" she demanded. Chris knew he couldn't get to her in time, no matter how fast he moved. His baby was going to fall and there was only one thing to do, "Buck!" he barked.

Buck left Sarah's side as he knew immediately what was happening. He ambled forward not making any swift movements that would startle her. When he was directly below his niece he grinned at the cherubic little demon, and she grinned right back.

"Bucklin," She crowed showing all of her tiny white teeth.

"You little Antichrist," He said fondly. "I'm really going to miss you when you're in prison. I'll give you … oh maybe at the age of twelve."

Sarah piped up behind him, "Really Buck really? Must you say such things to encourage her."

Buck smiled and looked back at his niece with open arms, "Come on cupcake let's fly."

Dylan laughed at her uncle and jumped down. He deftly snagged her mid air, and hugged the precious little body to his chest. Sarah burst into tears of relief as she and Chris was there taking their little devil into loving arms, pressing lips to her round head. Dylan patted her mother's face, "mommy crying?" she asked and her lower lip quivered as she looked at Chris. "Fix Daddy" "Oh I'll fix it alright," He muttered "I'll fix some glue to your little butt and stick you to a damn chair!"

Sarah Giggled through her tears, "Well I did wish for a little girl." She said hiccupping as she laughed. "Well shit Sarah your got your wish." Chris replied.

Buck reached out and plucked Dylan from her father's arms. She beamed at him and he said ruefully "With any luck this time your have a little boy and years upon years before your have a hellion of a girl again!" Chris narrowed his eyes at his best friend " or you'll be next." "No Way!" Buck said firmly, "I love you kid but you're all that I need. I'm not getting married and i damn sure know how…" "Bucklin don't your dare finish that statement in front of my daughter!" Sarah punched Buck in his arm.

"She wouldn't have been such a Hellion if uncle Buck didn't teacher things like Oh say climbing trees." Chris shouted as he shot to his feet.

"Awe Come on pard you wouldn't hit a man carrying a lit Tyke would you?" Buck used Dylan as a shield.

"Put her down Buck." Chris said walking towards his friend.

Sarah took her daughter from Buck and turned to watch the scene.

"Daddy gonna spank Unc Buck?"

"Yes baby daddy is gonna spank Unc buck."  
"Unc Buck?" Dylan turned to her uncle "Yes darling?" buck didn't even look at her, he was too busy watching Chris. "Run." Buck took off laughing as a Laughing Chris chased him around the yard and house. Neither knew that this would be the last time that they would see Little Dylan.


	2. Taken

I am sorry for the long wait, Life got in the way and co-writing with ladyofanarchy has helped me to become focus again. Check out her stories they are pretty cool. I don't own M7 but i do own my OCs. feed back please

* * *

Sarah Watched as her husband and his best friend make fools of themselves while entertaining Dylan. All of a sudden Sarah felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her back. Thinking that it was just from holding Dylan for too long she placed her daughter on the ground and walked over to sit on the porch. For the last 20mins the painful tightenings that she felt were becoming regular in strength and frequent.

"Chris!" Sarah called to her husband just as her water broke on the steps.

"Eww mommy peed herself." Chris ran over to his wife and helped her into the house, while ordering Buck. "Buck! I need you to go and get the midwife from down the road please. Sarah is having the baby and i don't wanna leave her or Dylan alone."  
"I got'cha old Dog. Just leave up to ol' Buck," he said as he ran to the barn. Moments later you could see Buck riding hard and fast heading towards the homestead over.

Inside their home Chris had gotten sarah situated in their bedroom and was wiping down her face.

"Oh Fuck this hurts!" Sarah cried.

"I know honey i know." Chris said while trying to calm her down.

"Chris Larabee you don't know shit! Until you push something the size of a fucking Watermelon out your pussy or Asshole, don't fucking speak about the birthing pains!" _Sometimes i wish the good Lord would allow the men to feel our pains_ Sarah thought to herself in between her contractions. Chris was also wishing that Buck would hurry back with the midwife before his pregnant wife would kill him.

Just than the midwife called out to them answering Chris's Prayers, "Mr and Mrs larabee?" Chris left out the bedroom. "Thanks for coming Emma. She's in the room waiting for you."  
"You're welcome Chris. I'll just go check to see how far along she is." Emma walked away.

"Thanks Buck you are a lifesaver."

"Ain't nothing Chris. You and sarah are family you know that ."

"Yeah I know. Hey can you take Lil Bit out for a while. I know she's probably feeling left out right now."

"Yeah i got'cha covered. Where is she?"  
"In her room upstair." Buck walked up the short flight of stairs and spotted the little girl playing with her dolls. "Hey Lil Bit how about we go out for a while?" Dylan turned to her uncle"Is Adam coming now?" Buck looked lost at her words"Who is adam Lit Bit?"

Dylan gave him the "DUH look" as if he was suppose to know who she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes Dylan sighed, "The baby uncle Buck. The baby. His name is Adam."  
"Oh and how do you know that you're having a little brother and not a sister?" "Grandma Larabee told me that's why."  
Buck looked at her like she was crazy since Chris's mother has been dead and gone for the last 4 yrs,but Buck didn't believe it. Some kid's just deal with situations like these differently and they always did say the damnedest things. "Well tell grandma to haunt someone else for a while. We are going to the creek to skip stones." Dylan jumped up excited to be leaving out with her favorite uncle,"YEAH!" Buck picked her up and carried her out to the creek.

4hrs later

At the Creek a caravan of wagons heading up towards Montana to start fresh especially One family in particular, the McCalls. A family of five running from their past and trying not to look back. It would have been six but their youngest a little girl of 6yrs old died from drowning last year. Katie May never did forgive herself for her daughter's death.

Dane McCall the father and husband just wanted to start over and get away from the crazy of North Carolina. He wanted his sons Jamie and Ian to be able to walk around without having to look over their shoulders for something their older brother had done. Dane wanted to leave his wife's bastard back there but she wouldn't hear it. So they broke Carl out of jail and high tailed out before first light. He should have known then his wife wasn't right in her head, but he loved her too much to wanna let her go.

"Dane my love i'm going for a walk before we have to leave again. I'll stop by the creek we saw over yonder and refill our water supply." Katie said to her husband while packing a horse with all of their water canteens.

"That's fine Katie just be ready to leave in 20mins." Dane stated while checking out the wagons.  
"Yes love." Katie walked away pulling the horse with her.

Once at the Creek she spotted a pair playing, but it was the child that caught her attention. A beautiful little girl with strawberry red hair and striking grey eyes. Oh how this precious little thing was so like her deceased daughter. The only thing different about the two are their eyes , hair, age and build. Katie's little girl had dark curly shoulder length brown hair versus this little girls wavy strawberry mid back length hair.

Strawberry (is what Katie calls the little girl ) eyes reminds her of roaring thunderstorms as they are passing over a greying sky. Her body build Katie can tell will be curvy and round when older. Already the little girl was thick but proportionate. She's going to be of average height or a little bit taller than Katie.

While Katie's daughter eyes were like green moss that grows in the woods, As it is with all her children who had inherited this trait from their father Dane. Except Carl who has his 'real' father's hard blue eyes. Katie's daughter was going to be tall and lanky in form and probably hard with muscles as it is custom to do so while working on a farm.

Strawberry is older than her deceased daughter maybe by a year or two she didn't know, but that is something that can rectified. Katie finished her first task but a new one was forming in her head. This little girl is going to replace her daughter. She was going to give her beautiful grand babies when she got older and she's going to make her happy. But first she had to get rid of this man first.

"Uncle Back look I found another flat one!" Dylan shouted to uncle who was a little downstream from her looking for flat rocks to skip. It's been a good 4 and half hours since Buck had brought Dylan down here to play and both of them are soaked to the bone.

Buck will give dylan another 20mins before he takes her back home for dry clothes and a hot meal. It should be close to supper time and Buck sure was getting hungry. Hopefully Sarah would have given birth to his new niece or nephew by the time they get back home. Buck walks out of the Creek and sits on a log watching as Lit bit play by herself.

"Hey lit Bit we're leaving soon so make this your last skip OK?" Dylan turned to face buck, " Oka...UNCLE BUCK MOVE!" But it was too late. With a quick hard hit to the back Buck went down.

"Shit! Run lit bit!" but Dylan couldn't move as she watched this mean woman hit her uncle in the back of his head with a thick branch. Once Katie made sure the man wasn't getting back up she made her way over to the shocked little girl. "It's okay baby mama is here. Mama is going to take real good care of her daughter." Dylan tried to run but Katie had a strong hold on her. 'You Ain't my mama! Let me go! I want my mama!" Katie picked up the struggling little girl carrying her over to the horse and tying her to the saddle. "Now Isabella that is no way to talk to your mother! Don't make me tan your hide young lady!" " My name is Dylan Artemis Larabee! And you ain't my ma!" "I am now and I hate that name. Your name is Isabella Mccall!" Katie hopped on behind Dylan making the horse move away from Buck. "Uncle buck wake up please! Uncle buck wake up please! Uncle BUCK!" Dylan screamed as she was being carried away.

Dane turned towards the woods listening for the screams that he heard. "Da what is that?" Jamie asked. "I don't know son but we'll soon find out since it's coming our way. Ian come over here now and get the guns ready. We don't know what we are up against."

"Pa where is mama?" Ian asked his father from the inside of the wagon. " down by the creek. Shit Carl you and I will go see if she needs help. Jamie you and Ian will stay here with the wagon." Carl and Dane are heading towards the trees when Katie comes out on horseback with a knocked out little girl. "Katie are you okay? Whose lit'n is this?"

"Of course I'm okay love why wouldn't I be?" ignoring the second question as she rode past her husband. " Carl honey come take your sister and lay her down in the wagon. She put up a hell of a fight and tried her little self out." Katie handed Dylan over to Carl, "she's real pretty ma. She looks like an angel. Can I have her?"

"Oh carl she is too young for you now but wait about 8yrs from now than you and her will make me the most beautiful of grand babies."

Dane watched as carl took the little girl away before he addressed his wife. "What the fuck do your think your doing Katie?! That's someone's child that you're trying to steal! Where the hell are her parents?" Dane was furious with his wife.

 _How in the hell did I end up with this crazy bitch?_

Katie got down from her horse and stalked over to Dane. "Listen and listen real good Dane. My little girl died but God gave me another chance with Isabella. I took her from her uncle down at the creek, so I don't know where her family is but you're not going to get in my way!"

" God wouldn't want you to steal someone else's child Katie! We could alway try again! Now we are going back to the wagon and I'm going to take her back to her uncle. Then we are leaving this place."

"That man is probably dead with how hard I hit him in the head. And so help me Dane I won't kill you but I will Maim you just enough to get my point across. I want her and I got her. She's going to give me such beautiful grandbabies." Katie started to ride away when Dane spoke,

"I don't know who ye are anymo'e Katie. It's like yer a whole different lass from who i married all of those years ago. Hurting people comes easily to ye now don't it. Stealing Babies and planning rape because that what it is. Rape!"

Katie got off her horse, "Rape? Is that's what it's called when a man forces himself on a wife he barely knows? Like you did on our wedding night? Is it rape when a man walks into his little cousin's room when she was only 12 forcing himself on her over and over till she woke up one day pregnant with his bastard child?!"

"YES KATY YES! I WAS DRUNK KATIE! I was a scared boy of 17 who was pushed into a marriage by my father for a piece of land that wasn't worth shite. I married to a girl of 15yrs of age with a 2yr old brown hair blue eyed boy. I didn't want an already made family but i took you and carl anyway. I have begged you for the last 15yrs to forgive me for that mistake." Dane rubbed his face as if he was tried, "But what you're doing to that lil girl ain't right. She's not going to love Carl. She's going to hate him and hate what he does to her."

Katie walked up to her husband with a blank look on her face. "Carl ain't going to want anyone else because Izzy is going be his wife. At 16 yrs old we will wed her and carl build them a house and god help me if i have to drug her ass just so that my son can fuck her than i will. He will fuck her over and over and over again till her belly is full with children and i become a grandmother. I would do this for all of my boys if they asked me to, I drug any girl they like and help them keep her."

"You're a monster katie. When our daughter died i gave you the benefit of that her death was the straw that broke the camel's back, but i was wrong. You have always been crazy. Maybe it was from when your cousin raped you and your family made you keep carl. Or maybe you hit your head too many times but i know we ain't keeping that lil girl."

Dane walked pass katie heading for the wagon when he fell over from a heavy force pushing it to his back. "Goddamnit katie…..AHA!" He screamed as katie stabbed Dane in his lower back area repeatedly. "I told your DANE to watch your fucking mouth. Now i have to hurt you and that was the last thing i wanted to have to do." Katie said as she twist the knife in deeper.

"MA! MAMA! What are you doing?! That's PA!" Jamie questioned his mother's sanity as he watched her stab his father in the back.

"Now Jamie love mama is just teaching your daddy a lesson which i will do to you as well if you don't get in the fucking wagon, Make sure Ian and Izzy is doing well. Tell Carl I said to get his ass down here know! Do As i say boy!"

Jamie knew right then and there that Katie was indeed crazy and probably wouldn't hurt him like she did 'is pa but close enough What kind of woman would hurt her own kin like that? What woman would threaten her own son with death? _Katie May ain't no mother and she as hell ain't mine now_. _I gotta think before I act with her._ Jamie thought as he did everything katie Bid.

Once inside the wagon he told Ian his twin what happened. Poor Ian looked ready to kneel over and die. Jamie climbed up front to control the wagon.

Looking back one last time as he watched Katie make Ian get out help Carl put Dane in the wagon all bloody and in pain. _._

"Let's move out! We have to hurry and catch up with the wagon trail. Next stop we make I'll patch Your Da up. Till then keep moving, keep your mouths shut or Carl will break your bones. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" Both Ian and Jamie said. As Jamie pulled off he couldn't help but think this, _Poor Girl, She didn't deserve her fate. I promise from here on out to be a true big brother to her and get her, Ian and pa and myself away from Katie and Carl._

* * *

Shout out to all those who patiently waited for the new chapters. Thanks ya'll


	3. Heartbroken

It had been hours since the incident as the sun had settled and the land was dark when Buck woken up with a massive headache wondering just where the hell he was and how the he had gotten there. Without opening his eyes he could tell he wasn't in the best of shape to be moving. Feeling like he was at the wrong end of a barrel, his stomach rebelled the notion of opening his eyes let alone moving his head. A small groan escaped as he shifted slightly.

"Buck?!" Sounded like someone was running towards him.

Goodness he didn't want to talk. The mere thought caused his stomach to roll.

"Buck?" That insistent the panic whisper made him realize he was lying on his back in the dirt and Lil Bit was missing.

"C'mon Buck open your eyes?" The voice was back again. Buck was starting to shiver uncontrollably."Come on pard…"

A light tap on his cheek finally mustered an almost inaudible response.

"Gone… she..." He tried to say lazily opening his eyes. Looking down at him was his best friend and Brother Chris.

"What?! What happened Buck? C'mon Ol' Dog open your eyes." Buck can tell his best friend was getting worried as he helped Buck sit up.

"She's gone Chris. We were playing in the creek when all of a sudden I was hit on the back of my head and the last thing I remember b'fore everything went black was Lil Bit screaming." Buck eyes started tearing up as he watched Chris process what he just said.

"SHE CAN'T BE?! HOW? WHO? NO… Oh GOD what am I going to tell Sarah?!" Chris's body was violently shaking as the tears flowed from his hazel green eyes.

Buck looked up at Chris with his heart in his eyes, "I failed your Ol' Pard. I failed you, Sarah and the Baby. I'm so sorry Chris." Buck wiped his as the tears keep pouring. Broken hearted looked over at his longtime friend, "No Buck! You didn't ask for this to happen, you had no control over whatever life throws at us! Whoever took Dylan Fucked with the Wrong family. We'll get her back. No matter how long it takes, You hear me?!" Chris shook buck's shoulder.

"I hear ya." Both men stood and prepared to tell Sarah that her lil girl was missing.

Once they returned to the Homestead Chris made Buck wait outside, he wanted to tell Sarah personally.

Upon entering the home he called to his wife "Sarah?"

"Chris?" He knew where she was he just wanted to make sure she was alone. He enters the bedroom. The scene before Broke his heart even more. Sarah was cuddling his newborn son in her arms watching him as he fed from her breast. She looked up smiling as he came in only to let it slowly disappear. "Chris?" She knew something happened and now was getting a sense of dread fill her. "What happened Chris? Where Dylan and why isn't she behind you?" Sarah put her son in his basin by the bed before sitting up.

Chris walked over the bed sitting down taking her hand in his he looked her straight in the eyes and told her all that happened. Sarah's world had just broken and Chris could do nothing but hold his wife and share in her pain.

Back outside Buck heard her angst cry and broke down himself. For days after Both Chris and Buck searched over and over again. Asking questions chasing down false leads. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and months turned into years. It's wasn't long before Adam had turned 3 that Sarah had enough.

"Chris Stop! She's gone and she's never coming back. Whoever took her is long gone!"

Chris rage took over him at her words. "HOW..? How could you say that Sarah?! How can you ask me to stop looking for my daughter? OUR daughter?"

"You don't think this is killing me!? I want you to keep looking GOD knows that I do but You and Buck are killing yourselves! Especially Buck! I can't watch as my husband and brother die over something that they no longer have control of! We have a son that you hardly spend enough time with. Chris it's time to stop. She's Gone baby she's gone!" Sarah Broke down crying as she heard her husband leave their home.

Chris didn't come home for a couple of days trying to come with the terms that his lil girl was never coming back. Of course he told Buck who took it just as hard but both men had to learn to move on.

The years continued to go by and the family were once again happy. Buck was coming around being Unc Buck to Adam. But on Jan 5 each year they would celebrate/mourn their lost. Dylan Artemis Larabee.


End file.
